


The Kids Aren't Alright

by SxnsaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hectic term of college, Arya is finally reunited with her siblings on the day of Bran's high school graduation. </p><p>Turns out they've all got some pretty interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Aren't Alright

The six of them are all together, at long last, conflicting college schedules finally working out in their favour, so Arya, Sansa, Jon and Robb can finally come home for Bran's high school graduation. It was a fun affair, Arya thought. Cersei Lannister was in attendance - her daughter is in Bran's year if Arya remembers correctly - so Arya had a worthy target to flick her gum at, much to Sansa's annoyance. Much to Arya's amusement, plenty of tears had been spilt. Mother shamelessly cried of course, and Uncle Edmure had cried (although he'd certainly been in denial about it), and Jon definitely shed a tear because he's Jon, and a total sap where his siblings are concerned, and the student teacher helping out had definitely been easy on the eye - Gendry, his name is Bran had told her after the event - and she may or may not have exchanged numbers with him when Sansa wasn't looking. 

 

All in all, a good day. 

 

Right now the adults are gathered upstairs, and four of the six Stark kids (Arya may be a college student now, but she refuses to think of herself as anything but a kid) are gathered in their basement, their usual hang out. Rickon is simultaneously playing Minecraft and texting Shireen Baratheon - according to Bran, the pair have been dating for two months - and Arya is slightly pissed off that her youngest brother has a better love life than she does. Nevertheless, tonight is Bran's night, not hers, so she makes a mental note to sulk about it on a later date. (That is, if she isn't having seriously great sex with Gendry on a later date.) 

 

She's sitting on the beanbag in the corner, hogging the popcorn, much to Jon and Robb's aggravation. At some point Robb ends up throwing a cushion at her, causing her to spill the popcorn over Rickon who yelps and jumps out of his seat, thus banging into the table and causing Jon's drink to spill into his lap. It seems likely that a murder is inevitable, but fortunately such an act is prevented, by the reappearance of Bran, and Sansa wheeling him down the basement ramp - Uncle Benjen worked tirelessly to convert a ramp leading into their basement following Bran's accident - and the two seem equally unimpressed. 

 

"We've all only been in the house for two hours," Bran comments drily.

 

"Arya started it!" the three boys exclaim simultaneously, and Arya takes this as a signal to throw what is remaining of the popcorn towards them, only her aim is horrendous and she somehow manages to get it stuck in Sansa's hair, and for a moment Arya seriously thinks "Death By Ginger" will be the way she goes, but then Sansa's glare fades and she bursts out laughing, and then Arya does too, and soon the boys are following suite, even Rickon who just a few seconds ago was groaning about a Creeper entering his newly constructed building throughout the madness. 

 

"It's good to be home," Sansa says fondly, making room on the couch for herself between Jon and Robb. "Budge over you two." 

 

Robb and Jon comply, complaining about her "freakish height", and Bran wheels himself towards the table too, and Rickon abandons his game and seats himself around the table too , and Arya can barely stifle a grin because it feels so damn good to all be together again. 

 

"So who's got news?" Sansa asks with a beam, because she's Sansa and she genuinely cares about other people's lives. (Not that Arya doesn't love her siblings, but she isn't all too keen on listening to Jon rant about whatever emo band has recently taken his fancy.)

 

"Well I graduated," Bran says. "If that counts." 

 

Arya raises her glass of whatever beverage she picked in the air, and exclaims, "To Bran," and the others do the same. (Rickon's stuck drinking Pepsi, seeing as he's only fourteen.) 

 

"I joined the college magazine," Jon offers. "It's called The Night's Watch. It's an amazing paper and - "

 

"The Night's Watch?" Robb repeats in a scathing tone. "Could you be any more emo?"

 

"Oh shut up Robb. What've you been up to anyway? Besides having on-off relationships with Jeyne Westerling and Roslin Frey?"

 

Robb blushes fiercely, and somehow manages to lean across Sansa to elbow Jon. "Just so you know," he says indignantly, "I called the quits with both of them." 

 

"Also," Sansa chimes in, "I called quits with Joffrey." This statement is met with several cheers, and applauding on Arya's behalf. Joffrey's never been good enough for her sister. "And studying is going great," Sansa adds. "I mean it's awkward that Joffrey's uncle is my professor, but Tyrion is pretty great. He reckons I have the ability to become a professor myself."

 

"A Lannister who isn't a total ass?" Robb says in mock bewilderment. "A true miracle." 

 

"And Rickon's got a girlfriend," Bran contributes, to which Rickon glares at him and points out, "Yeah well Arya was chatting up some guy today."

 

Of course her siblings round on her, and Rickon gets off scott free. "Who is he?" Sansa wants to know. 

 

"How old is he?" Jon and Robb demand together, and Arya doesn't even try to suppress her eye roll. 

 

"His name's Gendry. He's twenty two. We've just exchanged numbers," she says with a sigh, wondering why she was cursed to be the middle child. 

 

"Gendry Waters?" Sansa asks, at the same time Robb says, "the Gendry we went to football with?" and Jon adds, "Gendry who probably doesn't own a shirt?" all of to which the answer is "yes" but Arya has a question of her own.

 

"How come all you lot remember him?" she asks, "I've never seen him before in my life."

 

"That's because you only started noticing boys this year Arya," Sansa explains patiently, and Arya can hardly argue this. 

 

"Whatever," she says, her cheeks reddening. "Anyway. How are all your love lives? Besides the future Mr. Shireen Baratheon over here?" (Rickon pointedly glares at her.)

 

Robb coughs awkwardly. "Um yeah, about that."

 

Jon mumbles something incoherent that is probably something along the lines of, "Ummm."

 

Sansa looks down at her feet and mutters something about "something I need to tell you guys," and Bran echoes her. 

 

Bemused, Arya looks at her siblings in turn. "What is it them?" she demands. "Spill."

 

"Bran should go first," Sansa says quickly. "He's the youngest."

 

"Not fair!" Bran protests. "You should go first, you're the girl."

 

"Well Robb should go first," Sansa retracts. "He's the oldest."

 

Robb looks prepared to argue against this, before he's cut off by Jon. "Oh for god's sake," Jon snaps. "I'll go first. Okay, remember what I told you lot about The Night's Watch? Well there's this guy working there, Satin. He's great. We, uh, we kinda hit off and now we've been dating. For the past five months."

 

"That's great Jon," Arya says brightly. (Hey, 'Support' is her middle name.) "Isn't it you lot?"

 

"Knew Jon was going to be the gay one," Rickon says.

 

"Okay," Robb intervenes, before Jon can retort upon Rickon's comment. "So, uh, in light of what Jon said, that makes my news a bit easier to deliver. You guys remember my friend Theon?"

 

"How could we not?" Jon says, seemingly more relaxed now that he's delivered his news. "Theon spent more of his life in our place than he did in his own."

 

Robb chooses not to comment on this, and instead continues talking. "Well this might not be a shock to you guys - according to Dacey nobody was surprised in the slightest - but after ending it with Jeyne and Roslin, well Theon and I sort of hooked up. There, I've said it," he concludes, his face burning. 

 

"So you're also the gay one," Rickon says matter-of-factly, at the same time as Jon says, "Well we all called that one years ago."

 

Bran clears his throat awkwardly. "So I guess it won't come as a shock to anyone if I tell you guys Jojen and I have been going out for the past three months?"

 

"Three gay ones," Rickon says. "I think we're beating the Tyrells at this rate." 

 

"Jojen's a great kid," Arya assures her little brother, before glaring at her older one. "I don't think the same can be said for Theon though. I'll reserve my judgement on Satin for a later date," she adds for Jon's benefit. 

 

 

"I just texted Shireen," Rickon adds. "She says to congratulate you guys on coming out or whatever."

 

"So is this what the big fuss is about?" Arya asks. "None of us like girls besides Rickon, and you're all freaking out about it?"

 

From the corner of the table, Sansa who has been so quiet, Arya had almost forgotten about her presence, speaks up. "Er not quite. You guys remember my friend Margaery, right?" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm from europe and i have no idea how american education works so forgive any stupid mistakes please and thank you.
> 
> title comes from the fall out boy song of the same name.
> 
> feedback is always great!


End file.
